Betrayal
by zoned-out
Summary: Sleek, black hair, a neverending smile that lit even the most gloomiest of days…no…don’t, can’t think about him…just a oneshot about Remus, reflecting on the BEAUTIFUL Sirius! Rated T for mild slash


"One should rather die than be betrayed. There is no deceit in death. It delivers precisely what it has promised. Betrayal, though ... betrayal is the willful slaughter of hope." 

-Steven Deitz

**Betrayal**  
_October 31, 1982_

Bright, amber eyes stared into the burning flames that lit the dark night, grief etched into the once stunning orbs. The weight of the world seemed to bear down upon the frail shoulders of the once lively youth who had, once upon a time, happily traipsed through school, his exuberant, young friends on either side.

Now, all of that was gone as the burden slowly broke the man down to what he swore he would never be, a bitter man far too old for his age, barely stumbling through life. His friends were cruelly ripped away by the merciless hands of fate.

The mischievous child, who had fooled both friends and teachers alike with his mature and responsible outlook on life, was replaced as his foolish pranks took a drastic turn for the worse as they evolved into full-scale murder tactics.

The optimistic young man who had once thought that he had everything in life, disappeared as his naïve thoughts were replaced by the indifferent mask of a jaded man who just didn't care anymore.

A man who didn't seem to care, but still found himself fighting the small part of him that futilely beat against the walls that he had carefully erected to keep all others out; to keep the pain out.

Who found himself crying deep into the night, what were once happy memories now burning like molten lava, because that's all that he was in the end, a broken remnant of the man he once was, cut one too many times by the harsh edges of life.

Burning orbs caught the light as a thin sheen of moisture caught at the edges of his eyelids, threatening to fall. The man quickly blinked the tears away, as he silently swore not to cry, not over this, not over…him. Sleek, black hair, a never-ending smile that lit even the most gloomiest of days…no…don't, can't think about him…

Flames joyfully warmed the chilly autumn air, murky shadows dancing 'round the burning ashes that lit the nighttime sky. Dangerous predators hungrily prowled the dark night, on a continuous search for prey that would fend off the hunger that plagued the terrifying beasts.

This did not deter the young man, though, as he hungrily stared into the flames, shadows dancing across the once beautiful orbs that remembered a time, long ago, when the world didn't seem like such a depressing place.

A worn photograph was roughly clutched in his emaciated hand as memories plagued the wasted man. A thumb absent-mindedly stroked a moving figure that happily smile back from the tattered remains of a memory that had died long ago, along with the person who had betrayed his trust in the worst possible way that he could.

His fist inattentively closed shut as a fresh wave of anger coursed through the pale form. The picture was effectively crushed in the maelstrom of emotions that generated from this one spark of thought concerning the only man who could cause such an outburst of raw emotions from the stoic man. The man who had unthinkingly destroyed countless lives with his irreversibly cruel actions.

The fire steadily grew as thunder roared in the distance. The flames rose as if in celebration of the oncoming storm, starting to spread off to the nearby trees. Fire carelessly burned the great oaks that had once stood so proud, all just for the fun of it.

The dangerous, but beautiful flames that casually burned the forest in front of him only served as another reminder of the reason that he was here, burning countless boxes of expensive clothes and furniture in a fruitless attempt to forget the past, to forget the betrayals that filled his life, one after the other. He wanted to erase it all, the lies, the betrayals, the deaths…the caressing touches that served to warm him like no ther, the passionate kisses that he wished would never stop, the affectionate words lovingly whispered in the heat of the moment…

All those moments caused pain, pain like no other, as they were all just a reminder of the man who he had trusted with his very life, and who had thrown it away as if it was nothing. The fire did not help, as all the rage, beauty and liveliness of the burning flames bore a stark resemblance in his mind to the man he wished he had never met.

Thick drops of rain soon started to fall, drenching the man and effectively smothering the fire. The flames defiantly stood their ground, beating against the air in vain to try and stay alive. The rain soon put the fire out, though, as thin tendrils of smoke gradually rose.

A few embers still burned boldly, as if to defy the strong rain that now beat the ground. The man watched the struggle the whole while, as if in silent awe. Yet, as the fire once again tried to daringly challenge the rain, he was once again reminded of the reason he was here, in the first place. The reason he was like this, a pitiful remnant of the man he used to be.

Anger flooded his bright, amber eyes as he carelessly threw the tattered, old photo into the burning embers and turned around sharply. As he dodged out of the forest, a crystalline tear fell from the amber eyes, mingling with the rainwater.

A crackling was soon heard as the picture that he left behind slowly started to burn, fire crinkling the edges. The smiling face continued to wave happily, as the flames slowly spread, burning a hole through the photo. Another happy memory, lost in the great tides of a war that need not be, as the angels above cried for the man lost in the raging sea.

END

A/N: Heeeeeeeey, my first finished fic ppl, THE WORLD IS ENDING! Yeah, I have, like, four other crappy, unfinished fics that, like, totally **suck**. This may be a one-shot, but it's still finished so…shadap. :'( Yeah, so I was just depressed and it was a rainy day and I was thinking bout my poor siri… sob WHY GOD! WHYYYYYYYYYYYY! Composes self yeah…and this popped up. If you're wondering, it's all from Remus' POV, right after Sirius gets dragged to Azkaban laughing like a maniac (my beautiful siri… sigh ), that poor little bugger. It also might be crappy, and might not sound at all British cuz I'm all **Canadian **(WHOOOOOOOOOOO! GO CANADA!). Not that I have anything against Britain, just gotta have some pride in our countries, right? Right. Soo, I'll just leave now…don't 4get to review, shows some…ap-pre-ci-ation: P huge gasp in the audience…I just a big word!

Ciao,

zoned-out

P.S. I LUV RISE AGAINST! That's a band, btw. Does any1 no them? If u don't (gasp), LOOK THEM UP, THEY'RE **AWESOME**! And veggies, just like me, lol.

P.P.S. Yeah, I'm one of those ppl, who can never seem to say bye. I was just re-editing, and I added a date (thought it would make it look a bit cooler) and, well, yeah, I no (at least I think) Sirius was arrested in 1981, but gotta give Remus time to get all broken and shit, right? Plus, from what I've heard, anniversaries are really hard and shit, so, Remus is burning all of Sirius' crap. Yeah, it's slash, if u haven't all ready guessed. Yeah, might gross sum of u ppl out, but yeah, that's life, deal with it. Whatever, I didn't like this pairing either, hell, I wasn't even into slash, but they're cute…after a while. And, if ur wondering bout the name (I just changed it. It was gonna be memories but…), its not my fault its gay, blame my brain! I suck at names…whatever, rock on, mates! AND LISTEN TO RISE AGAINST! An especially good song is "Rumours of my Demise have been Greatly Exaggerated" OH! And "Blood to Bleed" oh, OH! And "The First Drop"…

Sirius: shakes head Just tune her out, when she gets started; she tends to…get a little over excited…yeah, just a little.

Me: SIRIUS! I LUV U!

Sirius: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET THAT CRAZY LOON AWAY FROM MEEEE!

Me: WAIT! SIRIUS! DONT RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! oh yah, don't foret to review ppl! SIRIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!  
…  
Lolz :P  
Peace Out man!

zoned-out…again… :P


End file.
